


Fragile Like a Doll

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jensen Being an Asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Protective Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jensen and Jared are dating for almost six months now. Jensen always wondered what is behind these closed doors in Jared's bedroom. When he finally shows him, Jensen is shocked and in the end, breake up with Jared.And the saying: you don't know what you have unless you lose it is damn right.





	Fragile Like a Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So, another J2. Half of this story was written a month ago and I just finished it. I have something like the opposite of writer block, so I write and write and write :D Jensen is somewhat an asshole in this story. Feedbeck is loved as always!

Jensen always wondered what was behind that door.

He had a few theories - Jared was a seriall killer and there was keeping his victims. Or Jared was obssesed with Elvis Presley and have his own sanctuary in there. Maybe Jared was a crossdresser and was hiding his girly clothes there. Jensen didn't know, but hoped that one day, Jared'll trust him enough to show him.

The day came when they had their six months anniversary. Jensen picked up Jared from work and they had a classic romantic dinner - Jensen wasn't really into candlelight and roses, but Jared loved these cliches, so Jensen gave them to him.

"Jen, this is wonderful," said Jared in awe when he saw their restaurant. Jensen picked one of these romantic italian restaurants - another big cliche - but when he saw the joy in Jared's eyes, he swallowed sarcastic comments and just smiled. "I thought you'll like it."

"I love it!" grinned Jared and hurried inside. Jensen followed him. Jared was standing there, obviously nervous. Jensen looked around - the place was crowded. Jensen wasn't the type to make a reservation, so Jared was probably thinking they'll end in some pizzeria. (Okay, that happend just  _once_ and it was before five months.) 

Jensen went to him, hugged him around his waist and lead him to waiter. "Excuse me, sir. We have a reservation here at eight thirty. Name's Ackles," Jensen smiled. He took a quick look at Jared; he look like he didn't believe it. The waiter said "Moment, please," and then was right back, suddenly smiling when he checked Jensen wasn't lying. "Of course, Mr. Ackles. Follow me, please."

They get nice table in corner, pretty much hidden thanks to the giant plant that was in flowerplant right next to them. The waiter left and said he'll be back for their orders. 

"So?" asked Jensen innocently with raised eyebrow. "How am I?" 

"It's awesome!" Jared looked like an excited puppy. "This place is just beautiful... and that you remembered and made that reservation!"

"Hey, you're making me sound like some unromantic," Jensen laughed. 

"Am I? Okay, our three months anniversary - there was this guy, who came to me in work, give me gift box full of cupcakes and run away. Maybe you know him? His name is-" 

"Okay, okay," Jensen stopped him, but with grin on his face. Jared laughed and Jensen couldn't take this seriously when he heard that amazing laugh. "Maybe I'm not some super romantic person-"

"Maybe?" Jared teased.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm horrible boyfriend or what?" Jensen didn't sound serious; Jared heard the smile in his tone. This was part of their relationship that Jensen loved - they could be talking about serious things totally unseriously and could teas each other and know, that it doesn't mean anything.

They were talking for next couple a minutes before the waiter from earlier showed up. He was more like Jared's age, maybe even younger and Jensen could have boyfriend he loved but couldn't not notice that the waiter was stunning. 

"So, gentlemen," the waiter said with dazzling smile, "what can I get you?" He turned to Jensen first. Jensen took a quick look at his menu - he was so into teasing Jared that he didn't choose anything - and ordered the first thing he saw. "For me lasagne con pollo, please."

"For drink?" waiter continued, but obviuously was adressing only Jensen. "Uh... Red wine, please. Lambrusco." Jensen was tense under that unwanted atention. He looked at Jared; when he noticed it, his boyfriend surely did too.

"I'll have the same. And just water, please. That's all." Jared interrupted whatever was going on there. The waiter gave him an irritated look - and didn't even try to hide it - but then really went away and left uptight athmosphere behind him. 

"Jared?" asked Jensen when his boyfriend was silent for too long. Jared looked up at him and yup, Jared was clearly furious. 

"Can you believe it? That fucker! He saw how you hugged me - and still was like all into you!" Jared was really emotional, no matter if it was about good emotions or bad. When he get pissed, he get really  _pissed_. Jensen didn't interrupted his swearing, just waited until Jared calmed down, then spoke.

"Jay, baby, you know I wouldn't look at someone twice while I'm with you. You don't have to worry about anything. I love you and I don't care about some jerk and so should you." Jensen assured Jared. Jared smiled and stretched out so he could grab Jensen's hand.

"I know."

***

When they finished their dinner, the waiter was totally forgotten. They took Jensen's car, but Jared was driving - logically when Jensen drank some glasses of wine. Jensen wanted to suggest where to go next, but Jared was faster. 

"I want to show you something," he said quietly and drove. Jensen didn't know what to expect - maybe one of these city views from sappy romantic comedies, where they'd make love like teenageres? Jensen was wondering the whole ride, but then he started to recognize the neighborhood and then Jared stopped... in front of his house.

"Um... Jared?" asked Jensen, a little dumbfounded. Jared wanted to show him his house? But Jensen was already in there a lot of times, so... Jared wanted to show him something - was that some secret message meaning sex? If so, Jensen wouldn't complain at all.

Jared stepped out of the car and after few seconds Jensen realized he was expected to do the same. When he quickly left the car, Jared was already at his doorway, searching for keys in his pocket. 

"Jared?" he asked again. Jared just opened the door and went inside. Jensen followed him and really wanted some anwer. When he was about to call Jared's name third time, Jared spoke.

"I never showed this anyone." His tone sounded fragile and small, so much not like normal Jared. "I... never trusted anyone that much I guess. I thought everyone'd make fun of me. But you... I trust you enough to show it to you." As he was talking, they entered Jared's bedroom.

Jensen was anxious - Jared was making it sound like he was going to show him the mystery of creation or something. Then Jared went to that Door - the one so important it even get a big letter - and Jensen uderstand about what was Jared talking. 

Jared opened the Door, lighted up the light and stepped away. Jensen came closer, noticed Jared was biting his lower lip - it was obviously something really, really important to him...

... Dolls?

Jensen looked around that small room. There were a lot of shelfs, some of them was maybe bookshelfs and every inch of space was covered with dolls. There was really old looking ones, porcellaneous ones, dolls big like a dog and small like a mouse; then there was even some Barbies, probably one of first models, or they at least looked like it. 

Jensen blinked. So Jared was hiding a major doll collection? Wow. Ho gotta say wow. He surely wasn't expecting that. Maybe he'd be happier if Jared was crossdresser or murderer, because this... This was weird. Jared was a growned man and had closet full of dolls? What was he doing with them, playing tea parties?

"I know it's weird," said Jared behind him. "But it's not like a play with them or something. My granny used to collect them and... Well, she wanted a granddaughter and instead got me, so she taught me to appreciated them. When she passed away, I got her whole collection and decided to continue it," Jared explained, but Jensen didn't find it less weird. 

"Jen?" asked Jared after while, when Jensen didn't say anything. His voice was higher than usual, probably out of stress. But Jensen could't look at him. He thoight he knew jared and he loved that guy - but this weirdo with bunch of dolls hidden in bedroom? Jensen thought it was someone else. 

"Jensen, please say something," Jared pleaded, knowing that something was really bad. 

"Jared... I'm sorry, but I think I''ll need a while to think about this," said Jensen finally and it certainly wasn't something Jared wanted to hear. 

"Think about what?" His voice was fragile now, like he could break upon hearing the next words.

"About us." Jensen waved his hand. "I mean... all this. It's weird. I think I need some time. A pause."

"Jen, you're talking about breaking up!" Jared nearly cried out. Everyone knew what a _pause_ ment. "I know it's weird, but we can get over this... Please don't do this! You're drunk!"

Jensen turned, pissed. "Don't tell me I'm drunk, or that I can't make decisions! I'm not the one with Barbieland in bedroom!" Well, honestly he was drunk... but only a little - or he at least thought - and this was just weird.

Jared couldn't believe how much differently was Jensen asking. Just a half an hour ago he was telling him all that sweet stuff, how much he loved him and now? Just because Jared was collecting dolls? He knew it was weird habit and that's why he never showed anyone. But he trusted Jensen and thought he'd take it okay. Like  _yeah, that's weird, but I love you and nothing can change that_. And then Jensen did this. Why?

"Jen, please," Jared's voice broke and both of them realized Jared was crying - he didn't know who was more suprised, Jensen or Jared. "I'll... I'll throw them away, but don't do this. I love you. Please, Jen, don't do this, please..." 

"Jared, you're being pathetic. Stop."

Jensen couldn't listen to this anymore. He was looking at Jared differently now, but still hated him in pain. He didn't wanted to see Jared's tears. "This is not end, Jared. Just pause. I need a time to think," Jensen repeated and then leaved Jared's bedroom, his house and his life and didn't look back. 

***

"You did what?!" shouted Chris when Jensen told him what happened. 

It was three days after start of their 'pause' and Jensen called his best friend and pleaded Chris to meet him. He was feeling like shit; he already missed Jared so much, but he couldn't deal with Jared's odd hobby. Jared called him a few times, but Jensen never answered it. He didn't have the courage to do.

"I don't know, I drank a lot of wine, but I called it a pause," Jensen covered his face with his hands. He was ashamed. "But you know, he is collecting  _dolls_..."

Chris was silent for a moment, then asked: "Are you completly braindead?" There was disbelief and anger in his voice. Jensen looked up, suprised. "What?"

Chris took a deep breath. "Jensen. You idiot. You were with Jared six months and whenever we met, you kept saying how much you love him. Jared is one of the kindest people I ever met and definetely best of your boyfriends. He was tolerating your idiotic nature, which most people can't. And now you broke up with him, at yours six months anniversary 'cause he is collecting dolls?" 

Jensen blinked at Chris's acting and didn't even comment that he insulted him three times in less than one minute. "So... you think I screwed it up?" 

"Oh God, yes! Jensen, this is one of the moments I wonder why I'm still friends with you." Chris rubbed his face. "I'll tell you what you do next. You'll go to Jared and begg him on your knees to forgive you, 'cause believe me, you'll never find someone like Jared again." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that," Jensen said as he stood up. He fully realized his asshole acting that night and could just wonder what it did to someone so sensitive as Jared. God, he is awful person. Again, he was glad he had someone like Chris who could open his eyes.

"You bet you do," Chris growled. "Otherwise I'll kick you ass."

***

When Jensen hit Jared's house, he felt like he ran a marathon. Hsi chest was lifting and falling so furious, that he had to take a while to calm down. He didn't have anything prepared. Maybe he should prepared some speech, or at least get flowers or chocolate or - No. He with arms full of flowers... that wouldn't be him. He knew it and Jared knew it too and Jensen wanted Jared to know, that he was honest.

Like in dream he went to Jared's door and knocked. After few seconds, he heard quick footsteps. Jensen started to sweat. God, he wasn't that nervous since the night he came out. He should come tomorrow, with clean head and-

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jensen heard shouting before the doors even opened. Instead of Jared stood there Chad, Jared's best friend, and guys, the man looked pissed. Like really, really pissed. 

"Uh..." Jensen stuttered, but Chad interrupted him - Jensen was glad, because he had absolutely no idea what to say next. 

"You fucker! How could you have the courage to show up here! After you did to Jared-"

"I wanted to apologi-"

"You worthless piece of shit! Don't even try to say 'apologize' or I swaer I'll beat the living Hell out of you! Now go away before I do that!" Chad way yelling so loud Jensen was worried Jared's neighbors'll start to peeking out from their windows and'll see this demonstration of Jensen's stupidity.

Chad was looking at him like if look could kill, Jensen'd be already dead. Jensen wanted to say something in responce, but realized there was nothing to say. Chad was right; he was fucker. He was everything Chad said for screwing it up with Jared. He deserved that. Plus, he'll never get to Jared with Chad like pissed bouncer in his doorway.

It was when Jensen decided to leave, when he heard muffled: "'S okay, Chad. Let me talk to him."

Chad closed the door without a word and Jensen heard some whispering and then Chad's pissed "Fine!" Then the door opened again and Jared was standing there. 

Jensen blinked. Jared was taller than him and still now looked somehow smaller and more vulnerable. He had red eyes and dark circles under them. His hair was a mess, oily and he had starting stubble at his cheeks. Jared looked just devastated and was missing just big box of ice cream for the complete picture. Did Jensen mentioned Jared was really emotional?

"What do you want, Jensen?" Jared sounded exhausted. "You bring me things I forgot at yours? Or came for those you forget here?" Jensen honestly didn't thing about any of his stuff he forgot at Jared's. 

"I just wanted to-"

"Jensen, please. I get it. We're over. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I'm not stupid, so... Can you please go way? You here's like salt in the wound."

"No... I-I... I want to apologize for acting like an total asshole. You showed me the biggest secret you have, something you apparently love... and I freaked out and screwed it up. You were right, I was drunk and didn't meant it. But I hadn't have the courage to even pick up the phone. Your dolls are donthing bad, Jared. I'm so sorry. I totally understand if you hate me now, 'cause I hate myself too. But if you could feorgive me... I love you." 

Jensen was mumbling and he knew it, but needed Jared to know, that he did a mistake. That he still loved him. That some dolls collection really wasn't a big deal.

Jared covered his mouth with his hand and started to  _cry_. Jensen freaked out at first, but then realized Jared was just happy. So emotinal. 

"Jen, I love you too. I... I can't believe you're saying that! I was going to threw them away..." Jensen glanced over Jared's shoulder and saw boxes, apparently full of dolls. 

"No! Jared, don't you do that. It's something you love - don't you dare give it up just 'cause of one asshole."

Jared smiled and wiped his tears away. "This asshole is not that bad."

Jensen felt himself smiling too. "You think?"

"Yeah, he could be a real jerk, but I love him." 

"Too bad. Do I know him?" Jensen asked and suddenly know, everything'll be okay. 

Jared pulled him into a hug. Jensen heard Chad protesting in the backround, but wasn't paying attention to him. "You won't believe it, but he looks exactly like you. But he is prettier."

***

"Done! This was the last box," Jared said as he gave teh last doll at her place. He lovingly sleeked her Victorian dress and bonnet and Jensen couldn't help but smile. Jared felt Jensen's eyes on him, glanced at him and blushed. "This was part of my granny's collection," he explained. "She called her Olivia. She had this story about her..." Suddenly, Jared stopped and cover his face with his hands.

"Why I'm even telling you this?" Jared muffeled from behind his hands.

Jensen came to him and gently removed Jared's hands. "Jay, I won't laugh, I promise. You can tell me." Jared didn't look convinced, but still told him.

"Granny use to said that Olivia was once a normal little girl. But her governess Cynthia had this thing with hoodoo and black magic. And one day, Olivia interrupted one of her seances. Cynthia was furious and cursed Olivia. From then, Olivia is trapped in this doll." Jared wanted to hide his face again, but Jensen stopped him.

"That's nice story. A little dark, but... nice." Jensen turned to little Olivia. "Well, how are you doing, miss Olivia? Let me just say, that yours glass eyes and porcellaneous face are just stunning."

Jared laughed and seemed so happy, that Jensen felt physical pain when he remember how he hurt Jared.

"I have something for you," Jensen blurted out. Jared looked at him with suprise. "For me? But I have birthsday in July..." 

Jensen went back to bedroom and took out the present he hide there. "I know. But I want to give it to you." Jensen handed the wrapped box. Jared look suprised, but had this childish happiness and curiosity. He qucikly unpacked it and then took a deep breath.

"Jen... How..."

"Daneel get it for me," Jensen smiled. After what he did and Jared gave him a second chance, he wanted to please Jared. So, he was searching for a while, until he dig this doll - the last from the collection of Madelaine dolls from year 1913. There was just twelve piecies in the world and one of them was by chance at Daneel's granny's attic. 

Jared was staring in awe at that doll. Then he blinked and Jensen realized, Jared was crying again. 

Jared carefully laid Madelaine at the table and hurried to hug Jensen. "I love you," he whispered a few times. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be sure, there is no such dolls as Madelaines from 1913 :D What do you think? Too fluff?


End file.
